Actualización de sistema
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Quizá aquello no era una buena idea. Podía volverse contra él con demasiada facilidad como volviesen a los viejos tiempos. Pero ya no eran los viejos tiempos: ya no era una cuestión de BLU contra RED, sino de las máquinas contra las que se enfrentaban y debían utilizar todo lo que pudieran para intentar ganar.


**·**

**Actualización de sistema**

**·**

Aquella cosa… Aquella cosa que le había estado jodiendo durante años y que encima él mismo había creado…

Engineer exhaló una bocanada de aire. Estaba a solas en el taller. El resto del equipo estaría en el centro de la base, cenando o lamiéndose las heridas, planeando la estrategia para la próxima vez que Gray y sus máquinas atacasen. El taller estaba a oscuras y e las esquinas había aparatos a medio construir, planos enrollados o herramientas. La caja de herramientas de color azul estaba abierta a un lado, sobre la mesa de trabajo. Había tenido que despejarla para hacer sitio, aunque en realidad solo había barrido con el brazo todo lo que estorbaba, echándolo a un lado. Ya lo pondría bien luego, cuando acabase, y ese era el tipo de desorden que reinaba en el taller.

Y frente a él estaba el zappador. Aún no lo había abierto pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber como eran las tripas del aparato. Él mismo lo había diseñado a fin de cuentas. Aquella había sido la prueba definitiva de que no podía confiar plenamente en Mann Co. y Bluchard Mann. Tampoco fue que le sorprendiese pero sintió la acidez en la boca al ver como su propio invento se volvía contra él. En menos de una semana de haber diseñado y propuesto los planos de interventor de frecuencia, sin ni siquiera intención de que fuese aplicado en la lucha entre equipos y entre los hermanos, se encontró con que ya había sido entregado a uno de los miembros de su equipo. Y no solo eso: también al Spy del equipo RED.

Desatornilló la placa trasera del aparato y dejó a la vista las tripas y cables. Había llegado a tener pesadillas con aquel pequeño ingenio. Cómo se había vuelto contra él uno de sus propios inventos era algo en lo que Engineer prefería no pensar a menudo. De hecho no había sido hasta esa mañana cuando se le había ocurrido como aquella cosa podía jugar a su favor por una vez. A fin de cuentas ahora Spy y él, todos, eran aliados pese a las rencillas del pasado. Era lo único bueno que había tenido el ataque del tercero de los hermanos Mann.

Si es que luchar contra robots se podía considerar algo bueno. Y más luchar contra robots que eran como ellos mismos.

Al menos sabía que esta vez nadie pasaría sus avances al enemigo.

En la época en la que BLU y RED se enfrentaban continuamente en unas eternas tablas por intentar apoderarse de los terrenos de la empresa, Engineer podría haber intentado boicotear el zappador enemigo. Sabía perfectamente como funcionaba lo que estaban usando contra él. Pero ponerle el guante encima había sido imposible.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora: metiendo las manos y separando cuidadosamente los cables para cortar y fundir de nuevo los que más le convenían. Introdujo una nueva bobina y la unió al resto del cableado. La idea había llegado de pronto como la chispa que lanza un enchufe al acoplarse a la red eléctrica por primera vez y había cobrado forma casi de inmediato. Pasar la idea al papel no le costó más que un par de horas: sabía qué debía tocar para poner en marcha su idea. Aplicarlo sobre el metal y los cables no le llevaría más que otro par de horas.

Cuando hubo terminado volvió a colocar la tapa trasera en el zappador y la atornilló. El zappador parecía el mismo de siempre una vez cerrado: con la pequeña antena localizadora y los botones para manipularlo. El exterior era sencillo porque cuanto más sencillo de usar fuese algo, mejor, y nadie diría que nada hubiera cambiado en él.  
Pero si aquello funcionaba sería una pequeña gran ventaja a favor del equipo humano.

* * *

Spy estaba casi tumbado sobre la mesa del comedor. La mejilla caía pesadamente contra la palma de la mano y el codo caía igualmente sobre la mesa, resbalando poco a poco hasta que el francés se daba cuenta y se incorporaba de nuevo. La disidía le consumía entre tanto de forma similar al cigarrillo cuya colilla avanzaba rápidamente y le hacía olvidarse casi de que había cenado ya.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas. Al otro lado del comedor Heavy y medic estaban enzarzados en una conversación efusiva que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien. Si hubiese puesto interés lo hubiera hecho, y si hubiese estado en su anterior base, la del equipo RED, lo hubiese puesto. Pero ahora, con la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos y el equipo original reunido por una vez todo junto para enfrentarla, su interés se había diluido.

Se preguntaba seriamente porque Miss Pauling había ido a buscarle a él también. Comprendía perfectamente por qué para enfrentarse a un ejército de robots con sus caras necesitaban la fuerza bruta de Heavy o Soldier, o incluso los disparos a distancia lentos pero medianamente eficaces de Sniper, o la velocidad de Scout, pero ¿y él? Era un espía. Sus habilidades servían contra oponentes humanos. Las máquinas no tenían ninguna información que él pudiera capturar y sus espaldas eran de metal. Por supuesto en vez de apuñalar el centro de la espalda como había hecho en los viejos tiempos, esta vez podía apuntar a algún cable al descubierto que noquease al oponente. Pero igualmente sus habilidades se hallaban en clara desventaja. Después de la batalla de la tarde anterior lo tenía claro. Su número de bajas no era ni la mitad que cuando se enfrentaba al equipo BLU.

Los viejos tiempos. Spy sonrió con cierta sorna y echó al suelo la ceniza del cigarrillo. ¿Quién diría que los echarían de menos? Pero así era. Lo que había empezado como un trabajo se había convertido en un arte con tanta facilidad que era lo fácil era echarlo en falta.

Tal vez debería irse. Hablar con Miss Pauling y los hermanos Mann, hacerles ver que no tenía sentido que siguiese ahí. Las máquinas tenían espías, sí, ni la mitad de eficaces que él, pero aún así no dejaba de ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero aún no había ido a presentar aquella propuesta. Pese a todo aquel atajo de brutos que podían llegar a ser sus compañeros eran una especie de familia. Incluso Sniper o Soldier que habían formado parte originalmente del equipo BLU. Pese a ello habían compartido demasiadas cosas juntas y aquel periodo sin trabajar, esos días en los que Scout y el habían acabado en la cárcel incluso, demostraban que ninguno tenía otro gran sitio al que ir si no estaban ahí.

Parecía que estaban en un punto muerto.

Solo esperaba que no fuese un punto muerte enfrentarse a ellos mismos en versión robot también, como lo había sido enfrentar a los equipos RED y BLU. Porque entonces las cosas pintaban mal para Spy.

De pronto una figura se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa metálica y Engineer dejó una cosa sobre la mesa, entre ambos.

-Ten –le dijo.

No era una cosa, sin su Zappador se dio cuenta de inmediato Spy y miró a su nuevo compañero sin comprender por unos segundos, sacado de sus pensamientos de forma tan brusca.

-Cógelo –le invitó de nuevo el tejano.

Los rencores de los anteriores tiempos habían quedado de lado ahora que los equipos se habían unido para enfrentar una nueva y más peligrosa amenaza, pero si había una tirantez aún palpable entre los nueve integrantes era aquella. No era como Soldier y Demoman, por ejemplo, que podían aceptar ahora formar parte de lo mismo con una palmada en el hombro, o Medic que simplemente sabía cuál era su trabajo. Aquel caso era distinto. Aunque Engineer le aceptase en el equipo no le hacía sentir cómodo. Había visto ser destruidas por él demasiadas de sus encariñadas centinelas como para que la idea fuese su favorita pese a saber que era necesario. Spy imaginaba que tampoco se había debido sentir especialmente cómodo con BLU Spy antes.

-Lo he mejorado –anunció Engineer, saltándose la pregunta que aún no le había dado tiempo a formular.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No vas a estar esperando a que aparezcan dobles míos entre los robots para atacarles como hacías conmigo, ¿verdad? Eso no sería muy útil –comentó con sinceridad abrumadora el ingeniero-. Con esto vas a poder hacer algo más. El sistema del Zappador es simple: solo lo he ampliado y ajustado. Acercado a uno de esos robots y le causaras un cortocircuito, y no solo a él sino a los que estén cerca también –le fue explicando-. Lo activas como antes pero el radio de influencia es mucho mayor.

¿Había sido como si Engineer, de todos los miembros del equipo, hubiera leído su mente durante el último enfrentamiento o cuando estaba, hasta hace nada, fumando solo en una nube de pesimismo y hosquedad? El espía apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había cerca y con cuidado cogió el Zappador, como si dudase que pudiera darle un cortocircuito a él.

-¿Lo has hecho tú? –preguntó, aunque resultaba una pregunta muy tonta pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante el discurso.

-Claro. ¿Quién iba a hacerlo sino? –comentó jovialmente el otro hombre-. Pero como lo acerques a uno de mis centinelas… -dejó la frase en el aire, pero la intención quedaba clara.

Eso hizo que la habitual sonrisa, pícara y afilada, volviese a los delgados labios de Spy. Solo faltaba el pasamontañas y el cigarrillo en la comisura, a punto de caerse pero sin hacerlo, para ofrecer la misma impresión de siempre.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –aseguró socarronamente-. Mon dieu, eso ya quedó atrás. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco, ¿recuerdas?

O no. Si conseguían vencer definitivamente algún día a Gray y sus máquinas, de forma que no pudieran volver a ser una amenaza mas, Redmond y Bluchard volverían a atacarse en su continuo rifirrafe de tablas y ellos volverían a ser enemigos.

¿Quizá no era tan buena idea mejorar el juguete de Spy? Engineer se lo planteó. Aquello podía volverse aún más en su contra si volvían a los viejos tiempos. Pero ahora no había otra alternativa. Necesitaban a todos los miembros del equipo y todos los trucos que pudieran sacarse de la manga para actuar. No había otra alternativa.

* * *

**N/A.** Por una vez pongo las notas de autor al final del fic. En este caso me parece más adecuado. Probablemente el que haya leido el fic y siga al día el comic de TF2 en inglés se de cuenta de que hay detalles del fic incompatibles con los sucesos de "Blood Brothers", y en adelante escribí el fic antes de leer ese número y aunque he pensado en adaptarlo para solucionar el problemilla que ocurre con los hermanos Mann, no me convencía el resultado porque la versión primera (esta) me gustaba demasiado. Así que... me tomo la libertad de subirlo así y espero que me perdonéis. A mi favor diré que me ha encantado escribir esto y tenía que compartir este pequeño headcanon~

Espero que os haya gustado y, bueno, los reviews son gratis, recordad.


End file.
